vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Gareth)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Gareth, one of the Knights of the Round Table under King Arthur holding the seventh seat. The younger sister of Gawain, Gaheris and Agravain, she was one of the children born to King Lot and Morgana, which also makes her Mordred's half-sister. She respected all her seniors, while admiring Lancelot in particular and choosing to be his attendant. After Agravain exposed Lancelot and Guinevere of their infidelity, Gareth was instructed to stand watch at the queen's execution, before having her skull crushed by Lancelot when he came to rescue her, continuing on the chain of events that would lead to Camelot's downfall. She was also summoned into the Camelot singularity prior to the arrival of Chaldea. She backed the lion king, but her pure-hearted nature caused a significant decline in her mental well being, even more so than the other knights, due to the various atrocities they committed. She gave her life in the battle to defeat the impostor Richard, holding him down so that Gawain could kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Lancer, Gareth. Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown (Was the youngest of the Knights of The Round Table) Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Seventh Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Lancer, Magecraft (Her Lance has multiple enchantments, and her ring employs magecraft for Transformation), Likely Accelerated Development (Was noted to have an incredible amount of potential, and would have reached the level of her siblings), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has C rank Strength, making her comparable to Sasaki Kojirou) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A rank Agility, making her on par with Cu Chulainn). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has B-rank Endurance, making her on par with Ishtar. However, his skull was easily crushed by Lancelot) Stamina: Very high (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. Her Battle Continuation allows her to fight even with severe injuries). Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her Lance, Armor, Shield, and Magic Ring Intelligence: High. Is an incredibly skilled Jouster to the point she could take on a slew of famous knights, and even take on her King in riding combat. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gareth NP.gif|Activation in Fate/Grand Order Ira Lupus: Rampaging Maiden Wolf: A Noble Phantasm that sublimates Gareth's talent in jousting. After hammering in consecutive strikes, she pierces through her enemy with one powerful thrust. In the past, to protect her dear friend Lady Lyonesse, she defeated many prestigious knights and kings even challenged King Arthur himself in jousting, with the King praising the way she fought like a "rampaging wolf". Unnamed Lance Mystic Code: Her cavalry lance has been granted multiple unknown enhancements from Merlin. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gareth's C-Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Normally, Lancers would not have this skill, but due to her constant jousting in life, she was able to obtain it anyway. Gareth's B-Rank allows her to ride any animal or vehicle with supernatural skill, even if they did not exist in her time period. However, she cannot ride the likes of Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and never to give up even when defeated. Gareth's C-rank Battle Continuation it makes it possible for her to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain in combat up until the moment she actually dies, and not be hampered by her injuries. She was able to continuously fight with her brother Gawain for two hours while her mind and body were falling apart, while her brother was not holding back due to her being in disguise via the Ring of Transformation. * Gareth Beaumains: While disguised and acting as a kitchen boy at the palace, their pale, beautiful form earned him the name Beaumains (Beautiful Hands) from Sir Kay. At the time, Kay had not realized this was Gareth in disguise. Gareth was naturally fair, with silky skin and her hands were especially beautiful. Ring of Morphing.png|Ring of Transformation * Ring of Transformation: A special ring given to Gareth by Lady Lyoness in her life. It is imbued with magecraft that allows her to completely change her appearance and disguise herself. Normally it would be classified as a Noble Phantasm, but it functions as a skill when summoned by Chaldea. She often employed this ring during her constant jousting matches, to conceal her identity. The ring is constantly changing colors. Others Notable Victories: True Assassin (Fate/stay night) Assassin's profile (Both sides had loose intel.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Servants Category:Lance Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Honorable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users